Although lithium sputter targets and sputtering are known, there is a great deal of improvement needed, particularly in the fabrication methods, configuration and handling of lithium sputter targets. For example, conventional lithium sputter targets have a number of disadvantages. A lithium sputter target typically includes a backing plate or similar support structure due to the malleable nature of lithium metal. That is, the lithium metal needs a support structure to help define the target shape during target formation and also to maintain the lithium's shape during sputtering. Oftentimes the lithium target will heat during sputtering, for example, due to the ion bombardment during sputtering. The lithium may melt and/or may have poor adhesion to the backing plate. Another issue is that lithium metal readily reacts with air, moisture and the atmosphere generally, forming oxides, nitrides, carbonates and the like which passivate the surface of the lithium target. Non-uniformity of depositions using lithium targets is another issue. For example, the morphology of the lithium metal may be different in different areas of the target sputter surface. Attempts to clean the lithium target surface by sputtering off oxide or other passivating coatings may be incomplete in some areas and this non-uniformity is carried through to the lithium deposition to substrate process. Also, due to the shape and/or configuration of conventional lithium sputter targets, variations in plasma density can create non-uniform deposition profiles of the lithium sputtered onto the substrate. What is needed are improved methods of fabricating lithium sputter targets, improved lithium sputter targets and associated methods of sputtering.